


A Pop and a Ping

by RedYoYo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Medicine, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, References to Drugs, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Texting, Verbal Abuse, friends - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedYoYo/pseuds/RedYoYo
Summary: Virgil having intrusive thoughts early in the morning. Unpleasant memories resurface and cause him to freeze in place until he hears a graceful sound.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	A Pop and a Ping

Virgil popped the lid of his pill bottle. The sound of the plastic slipping out of its place made his lips and toes curl, despite the fact that he was used to hearing it since he was young. He took one pill out and pressed it against his lip. 

Although it was just a moment he felt intense pressure and he quickly placed the pill on the counter. He hadn’t had breakfast yet. He couldn’t take his pill yet. His dad drilled that into his head when he was still around. 

His dad was a manipulative and lying  **_bitch_ ** . Even if he did it to make sure Virgil took care of himself, it did not excuse his actions. Virgil felt a pit in his stomach forming as several unpleasant memories flooded and threatened to drown him.

_ “How long have you cut your veins?!” _

_ “So when are you going to kill yourself?” _

_ “Do you know what could happen if you didn’t eat meals with your pills? I’ll fucking tell you what! You’ll get kidney failure if you overdose!” _ _  
_

_  
_ Virgil stood frozen and unable to move at all these intrusions. The hurtful words. The sight of his dad’s mismatched eyes tearing holes into him with such malice and scorn. The similar intrusive thoughts he experienced after that conversation.   
  
He felt like he didn’t deserve to get better. Then and now. 

But now was different. Now all he could do was stare at the pill on the counter and try desperately to bear through these thoughts. Back then he planned to overdose. Back then he put a pill everyday in a box under his bed instead of drinking it. Back then he was going to kill himself. But back then he was-

**_PING_ **

Virgil rushed to his room to get his phone. Almost instantaneously, as if his body were just waiting for a reason to run and not look back. He snatched his phone from the floor and opened it. A few messages from Remus in their group chat with Patton.

> **DementedBabyYeeter69** : gooooood morning~

Underneath that one Virgil saw a gif of a knife being sharpened. He couldn’t help but snicker to himself as he texted a response.

> **DeathDefierV** : Are you going to be making breakfast with that knife?
> 
> **DementedBabyYeeter69** : heck ye i am - bagel sandwiches ftw
> 
> **MyHolesHaveSocks** : That gif is honestly terrifying
> 
> **MyHolesHaveSocks** : Happy i’ve already had breakfast or i would have lost my appetite
> 
> **DementedBabyYeeter69** : what about you virge? did I kill your appetite?
> 
> **DeathDefierV** : No, actually got me in the mood. Gonna make a bagel sandwich of my own.
> 
> **DementedBabyYeeter69** : >:DDD BAGEL BUDDIES
> 
> **MyHolesHaveSocks** : Enjoy your meal!
> 
> **DeathDefierV** : Thanks. Both of you.


End file.
